<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is Virgil? by WritingStar15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743860">Where is Virgil?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStar15/pseuds/WritingStar15'>WritingStar15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil and his Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Secret Relationships, introductions, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStar15/pseuds/WritingStar15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night for the last few weeks, Virgil has been going off Tracy Island and none of his brothers know why. So they follow him and what they find surprises them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil and his Girl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Following Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are probably going to be all short chapters for now. Also, I think that Virgil needs some love. I own nothing but the storyline and my OC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone on Tracy Island knew the Virgil had been disappearing every Friday night for a least a month. He would always take their civilian plane off the island and turn off his comms. He would always be back that night. Gordon and Alan had tried to wait up for him once. They both ended passed out on the sofa’s and woke up with blankets over them. They had all asked him about it but he had just told them that he was out. Gordon and Alan had managed to convince John and Scott to help them in there endeavour to find out what Virgil was hiding. Grandma had just told them to leave it and that Virgil was entitled to his privacy. They all pretended to agree with her before putting their plan into motion. </p><p>As soon as Virgil left, the boys jumped into action. John had EOS put a sub-routine into Virgil’s communicator so he could track him. “Okay,” John said, opening a link with thunderbird 2, which Scott was flying. “I’ve tracked Virgil to a small town just outside of London.”<br/>
“Anything special about this town?” Scott asked.<br/>
“Not that I can find,” John replied. “It’s just a sleepy town. We’ve never even had a rescue there.”<br/>
“Thanks, John,” Scott muttered. “We’ll let you know what we find.”<br/>
“FAB.” John’s hologram disappeared.<br/>
“So what do you think Virgil’s doing here?” Alan asked.<br/>
“We’re about to find out. Engaging camouflage mood.” Scott announced.<br/>
“Wait!.” Gordon suddenly yelled. “Thunderbird 2 has had a camouflage mood this entire time.”<br/>
“No,” Scott answered. “I had Brains install one under Virgil’s nose.” Scott pressed a sequence of buttons that Gordon had never seen Virgil press and then waited for something to happen, nothing did. Alan looked at the window as they flew over the town, where the people looked like ants. No-one stopped to look up and no cars pulled over either. “So cool.” He muttered.</p><p>Scott landed Thunderbird 2 down in an empty field outside of the town. There wasn’t enough space at the airfield at the edge of the town to land, but they had all spotted their civilian plane. That meant Virgil must be around, somewhere. Gordon had thought ahead and put a plan car into the module that they had taken with them. It would make looking around go much faster. “Care to give us some directions John?” Scott asked, taking the steering wheel and double-checking that he had locked and hidden thunderbird 2. “Sure, head towards the main street, which is south of your location. About twenty minutes away.”<br/>
“FAB,” Scott replied, driving in the direction John told him to. Alan managed to beat Gordon to the front seat, so Gordon was in a mood for the entire drive. But what they saw when they drove into the town centre shocked them. Virgil walking down the street, hand in hand with a girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil's perspective of Chapter One and some background content on how he met his girl</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to try to update every Saturday. Key word being try.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil knew that he probably should tell his brothers what he was doing when he left the Island every Friday, but he wanted to keep it to himself just for a little longer. Virgil just wanted to keep Mackenzie Raymond away from his brothers for just a little bit longer. He met Mackenzie, or Mac as she preferred to be called,  through the GDF. Her fathers was a board member and a past officer. Mac grew up within the GDF along with her four brothers. Her father didn’t want his only daughter as part of the GDF but that didn’t stop her anyway. She became the best mechanical engineer that the GDF had. They had met when Mac was working on a classified project that ended up being stolen by a high-end thief and putting a lot of people in danger. She had been stubborn and insisted on helping international rescue get it back. It was also when Mac told the GDF she wasn’t going to make any more weapons for them while the hood was still active. Virgil and Mac didn’t get along at first, fighting over everything due to the stress of the situation. Virgil was the one who wanted to stay in contact and over the course of a few months their friendship blossomed into something more and Mac had asked Virgil if he wanted to go on a date with her. One of the things Virgil loved about Mac was so headstrong and not afraid to speak her mind. </p><p>They weekly dates came around after about a year of long-distance dating. Mac wanted to spend more time with Virgil but she knew his job prevented it. She had been trying to convince him to tell his brothers that they were dating for months before they were ambushed by them. The date had started out like any other. They had met up in some small quiet town that Mac had found, this time in England, and just started walking around. Mac was immediately sidetracked by Starbucks and convinced Virgil to buy her a latte. “So what do you want to do today?” Virgil asked, slipping his hand into hers. “I don’t know,” Mac replied, taking a sip of her coffee. “Let’s just walk around, we’ll find something to do.” Virgil grinned and let Mac pull him around the town centre, and into any shops that she thought looked interesting. </p><p>Mac had just finished her coffee when she felt Virgil freeze on the spot and swear under his breath. “What is it?” She asked, a little worried. <br/>“My brothers are here.” He muttered, picking up his pace and pulling her along with him. “What?” Mac asked, not quite believing him. “Are you sure?” <br/>“Yes,” Virgil said, ducking around a corner. “I am sure.”<br/>“And now we’re hiding? From them?”<br/>“We’re not hiding. Just keeping a distance.” Mac didn’t quite believe them. “What?” <br/>“I’ve been telling you to tell them for months now.” Mac pointed out. “I call this karma for not.” Virgil glared at her as she sat down on a bench.  He sighed and admitted defeat, knowing she wouldn’t move anytime soon. It didn’t take long for his brothers to find them. Mac laughed as the two blonds tackled Virgil. The brunette brother, who Mac assumed was Scott, walked over, ignoring the utter chaos of his brothers and sat down next to her. “I’m Scott.” He introduced himself and over his hand for her to shake. “Mac.” She replied, shaking his hand. <br/>“I’m Gordon.” The blonde who was in the Hawaiian shirt introduced. “Virgil’s favourite younger brother.”<br/>“Hey!” The other blonde protested. <br/>“Oh, and that’s Alan.” He pointed to the other one. Virgil looked ridiculous at the moment. Alan was clinging to his back like a sloth and his hair was an utter mess. “How’d you find us anyway?” Virgil asked, struggling to get Alan off of his back.<br/>“John,” Scott said.<br/>“Of course,” Virgil said with a sigh, getting Alan to drop to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>